The present disclosure relates generally to environmental control systems, and more particularly, to a system for remotely clearing a lock out event of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system.
Environmental control systems are utilized in residential, commercial, and industrial environments to control environmental properties, such as temperature and humidity, for occupants of the respective environments. The environmental control system may control the environmental properties through control of an airflow delivered to the environment. In some cases, an HVAC system may include various control features that block operation of components of the HVAC system upon detection of irregular operating parameters by sensors of the HVAC system. For instance, irregular temperatures and/or pressures within conduits of the HVAC system may trigger a lock out event, which blocks operation of certain components of the HVAC system, such as a compressor or fan. Typically, a technician or a dealer of the HVAC system must physically visit a residence or building where the HVAC system is installed to clear the lock out event, thereby increasing maintenance costs of the HVAC system for both an owner or user of the HVAC system and the dealer.